HOW TO KISS A GUY
by kawaiiseeker987
Summary: Determined to change her life, Sakura auditions for Beauty and the Beast where she meets Syaoran, the Beast. The chemistry between them is instant and powerful. But is the romance just part of being on stage, or will their love last beyond the first act?
1. happines, excitement and jealousy?

Eunice – HEY, sup ppl

Hey guys! This is a fanfic I wrote about 2years ago. So some of you might have already read it, but then again, some of you might have not. At first, I was going to just delete this story. Although, I said I was going to update, and then I didn't. So I'm back, I've edited the story and I will definitely finish it. Enjoy! R+R plz!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CCS OR ANY CHARACTERS!

FULL SUMMARY: _Sakura Kinomoto_ wants to change her life. Determination to shed her serious, shy reputation, she auditions for the starring role in her high school's production of _Beauty and the Beast_ and gets it! Acting brings her out a side of Sakura she never knew existed, and so does _Syaoran Li_, the male lead. Dark and brooding, Syaoran is different from any boy Sakura has ever met. The chemistry between them is instant and powerful. But is the romance just part of being on stage, or will their love last beyond the first act?

**HOW TO KISS A GUY**

**-**Chapter one

Happiness, excitement, and jealousy?

"**P**ipe down, people!" the voice belonged to Takashi Ling, president of masques, the Tomoeda High School drama club. Lockers were thrown open and banged shut. Everyone seemed late for class. The noise level was extraordinary, even for our large, over crowded school.

"Hey, guys, back off so I can post the list" the crowd obeyed. They gave big, handsome Takashi another two inches in which to wield his pushpins.

"Where did all these people come from?" gasped my best friend, Tomoyo. When I'd told her last night about tryouts, she thought I was nuts, but admitted that I was pretty brave to get in front of all those people and audition. She also thought I didn't stand a chance of being cast. You see, I'm a sophomore, and sophomores don't get leads, she'd reminded me.

"I'm just a glutton for punishment," I said glumly.

"I probably flubbed the audition."

"_**Flub**_ is not a word in Sakura Kinomoto's vocabulary," Tomoyo piped up from beside me. She untangled herself from Eriol's arms. (A/N: you see Tomoyo and Eriol are already going out.) Tomoyo was short, and at the age of fifteen and a half had already learned how to elbow her way to the front of crowds. It was a skill I admired.

"Coming through!" she chirped, and the mob miraculously parted before her. I hung back a second, afraid people might notice me. Tomoyo simply grabbed the fringe on the sleeve of my new suede jacket and pulled me along in her wake.

"Now, no more of this talk about flubbing things Sakura," she scolded.

"You have never flubbed anything in your life you are terrific at everything you do. You are a budding Phi Beta Kappa."

"I'd rather be a budding Beauty, thank you." That sounded so funny that Tomoyo and I shared one of those crazy best-friends-since-kinder garden looks and cracked up. Eriol laughed with us.

"I think Sakura is perfect to play beauty. . . ." he flashed me a grin and poked up his glasses. I felt my face go red, but I basked in his compliment. Everyone used to call me Olive Oil-I was that thin. But thankfully, I had filled out a bit over the past year.

"She's more than pretty enough for the part," Eriol added.

"That's supposed to be your line," Tomoyo informed Akira.

"Line?" Akira raked his fingers through his short sandy hair and looked confused. When he looks like that, I do have an impulse to hug him, like you would a slightly under stuffed but friendly teddy bear. Akira is a very sweet person, the perfect boy-next-door. One of Akira's good points is he has no idea how attractive he is to girls—most girls. I guess I've known him too long to get weak-kneed when he's around. Akira is the smartest kid in school. He is the president of the debating club, he plays tennis and he has never lost a tournament yet. And he's conning the extra curricular committee to let him start a future lawyers' club called Legal Eagles. But when it comes to human relations, he is always a little dazed and confused. It can be endearing—sometimes

"Uh—I missed something here," Akira said.

"You are her boyfriend," Tomoyo spelled it out.

"And you are suppose to think she is so pretty there is no way anyone else in the world could be cast beauty."

"Of course I think you're pretty," Akira said to me, as if he's saying, 'I think the sky is blue, or, I think I'd like a sausage pizza for lunch.'

"But that's not how casting works," he added, ever the practical one.

"And sure, it'd be great if you got the part, but it's not as if you wanted to be an actress or anything. C'mon, I think we're going to be late for class. And I can't afford to get Fujitaka-sensei upset."

_**I**_ was upset, but I didn't have time to worry about it. Tomoyo was nose to nose with the bulletin board, and I was standing right next to her. We spotted my name at exactly the same time. For a second the letters blurred and I felt like I was going to faint.

"You got it!" she shrieked.

"I got it!" I whispered. My voice stuck in my throat. The blood drained from my face.

"I got the lead. I don't believe it," I sort of croaked. My knees turned to Jell-O and I slumped against Tomoyo thinking (more like saying!) "_This is too good to be true!"_

"Well, it is true!" Tomoyo sounded so proud.

"Oh, ugh!" Tomoyo was frowning at the bulletin board. "Look who's playing the male lead!"

_Male lead. As in the beast. _How had I forgotten about the beast? There is no beauty without her beast. But not once during the tryouts yesterday had I thought about who'll be playing opposite me if I got the lead. Akira wrenched his eyes away from his watch.

"Leading man?"

"The play isn't just Beauty," I reminded him. He frowned.

"The leading man, as in the Beast," I said patiently.

"I wouldn't call Syaoran Li a beast," Tomoyo said. "But I don't like his type. At least he's not shorter than you, Sakura."

"You know him?" Eriol sounded jealous.

Tomoyo beamed, and pause just long enough to give him a kiss.

"You are the only boy I really know. But there are guys I know about. . . ."

Syaoran Li. My imagination spun into high gear. Tomoyo knew "about" this guy. Bad sign. That meant he had a reputation of some kind. What if he was a total creep? And I'd have to kiss him, I realized for the first time. I'd have no choice.

"What exactly do you know about this guy Syaoran?" Akira asked, putting a protective hand on my shoulder.

"His uncle's Wei Li, which runs the Double-R Repair and Fix-it Shop out in Keaton Corners," Tomoyo informed us.

"Oh, that guy, the one with the Harley." Akira frowned. "I don't know him, but I saw him there when I brought my dad's snow blower in for repair last week."

"A biker? In a play? A leading man?" I tried to picture that.

"Weird, isn't it" Tomoyo remarked.

"So why don't we know him?" Eriol asked, linking his hand in tomboy's. By now we were all hurrying down the hall toward our various homerooms.

"I heard he just transferred here in September. He was living in China with his mom, and then he moved back here with uncle. Besides, he's a senior and he works at his uncle's shop after school, so our paths wouldn't cross much."

"You're amazing. How do you know all this about someone you don't know?" Justin asked.

I answered for her. "Come off it Akira. Tomoyo is Tomoeda High School's walking grapevine."

"The point is," Tomoyo said, linking arms with Eriol. "He isn't the kind of guy I would like to kiss." A smile grew on Eriol's face.

"Glad to hear it!" Eriol said with relief…

"I don't like the idea of you kissing another guy at all—beast makeup or not!" Akira said, taking my hand. It was first. He never holds hands with me in school.

"You actually sound jealous," I teased, not sure how I felt about that. His hand tightened on mine, and I suddenly got this strange, closed-in sort of feeling.

"And actually, I feel excited on meeting the prince of my dreams!" I added.

"Of your dreams?" Tomoyo burst out laughing, and elbowed Akira. "Don't worry, Akira. That'll be the day. Look Sakura, you'll meet him in…" she checked her watch.

"In exactly seven hours. You can tell us about this biker-actor phantom later. Let's celebrate after your rehearsal at Starbuck's. We'll meet you there!" with that she waved a breezy good bye, and she and Eriol broke into a half-run towards their classroom.

Akira actually stopped to peck me on the cheek and then on the lips right there in the hall—another first—then rushed into Fujitaka-sensei's class.

--x--

Thanks 4 reading!! Stand by! Chapter 2 will be updated shortly!! Don't forget!! R+R ppl!!

Lots of Love

Kawaii

Ja ne!


	2. the meeting, fooling around, and trustin...

Eunice: hey guys

Hey Hey peeps!! I'm back with chappie 2 here!! R+R ppl!! Love you all!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CCS OR ANY CHARACTERS!

Big thanks to:

Pinaygrrl – salamat po sa review! Sori po ang tagal!

Strayed soul – tnx!

Dbzgtfan2004 – you fink its cute? Thank you!

Cute-mistress-Paige – you love it? I love it too!

PrincessOfDiamonds – tnx for reviewing Erica!

Disturbed tammi – eto na po! Salamat sa review mo ha! Wagi!

Twinkstar – thanks twink! Hope you like this one!

**HOW TO KISS A GUY**

-Chapter two

The meeting… fooling around… and trusting?

**S**EVEN HOURS LATER Syaoran Li took me by surprise. He swung through the double doors of Tomoeda High's Diamond Theater twenty minutes late for the first cast call. Every member of the crew for _Beauty and the Beast _looked up. The houselights were on. We were gathered on the stage, sitting in a huge semicircle of chairs. Justine Avalon, the drama coach, had just began talking about the rehearsal schedule when Syaoran finally waltzed in. I leaned forward to take a better look.

He was handsome in a dark, catlike way—all cheekbones and eyes, and an angular face. He'd be cast as a vampire. In spite of his dark hair and deep-brown eyes, he was fair. Actually, we had the same sort of coloring.

A motorcycle helmet with a red insignia was tucked under his arm. An earring glinted in his right ear. Lots of guys with leather jackets and single earring. Lots of guys I'd seen around school were better looking. But something about Syaoran made me stop and take notice. As if he was saying, "Hey, look at me. I'm here."

"Thank you for turning up." Justine glanced over her clipboard.

"I won't tolerate late entrances. I don't find them charming." She added.

I thought Justine was being a little rough on the guy. Syaoran didn't seem fazed, though.

"I won't make it a habit." Syaoran Li was beginning to impress me. I would have shriveled to the size of a dried pea if Justine or any other teacher ever talked to me that way.

"Right." Justine's tone softened a little. "And I admit it never hurt an actor to be a bit of a ham!" she added with a wink.

Everyone laughed. Syaoran smiled. He didn't have a wide, grinny smile, the kind that Akira has. No, Syaoran's smile just casually hung around his mouth. He was still smiling as he headed for the only empty seat in the place. Next to me.

"Hi," he said, shoving his helmet under the chair. "I'm Syaoran, Syaoran Li. You must be Sakura." I just stared at him. "Yeah…" I said slowly. "How did you know?" as he took off his jacket, he tilted his head and considered my face. He was wearing a gray T-shirt with faded red lettering that read DOUBLE-R REPAIR AND FI –IT S OP. he was thin but muscular. He looked strong for his size. "You _are _my leading lady." He sat down and tugged at the frayed hole in the knee of his jeans. "Since you weren't already in the drama cub, I asked around. I wanted to know who id be working with."

"Oh" he made it sound so sensible. Who he'd be _working_ with. I felt very dumb. He hadn't been agonizing all day about exactly who Sakura Kinomoto might be. Or if he'd like her. Or if she was some sort of creep. I wish I had thought to ask around more about him, too. Though I didn't know many seniors to ask.

Takashi was passing out copies of the playbook. He handed one to Syaoran and slapped him a high five.

"Yo, Syao!" Takashi said

"Yo!" Syaoran said back. Syaoran fanned the pages of his playbook, and then plunked it on the floor beside him. He looked at me. "Besides," he said, "haven't you noticed? Ever since the cast list went up this morning, everyone in this high school knows who you are."

"So that's why people have been staring at me?" I laughed this time. "I was trying to figure out if something was wrong with how I looked."

"No. nothing's wrong with how you look." He said it plain and simple, and he wasn't flirting. Nothing like that. But I blushed anyway. If he noticed he didn't let on. "In my old school, anyone who was cast in the play became an instant campus celebrity. Of course, Xiamen High in the heart of the Taichung wasn't half as big as this place."

"That's right. You're new in town…"

"See, you know something about me, too." He leaned toward me and nudged me with his shoulder. His whole body seemed to radiate warmth and energy. It was a mildly unsettling feeling. I pulled away from him and pretended to look offended, but I wasn't. "Not much, really. Just that you're a senior. That you ride a motorcycle and you started here in September." He was about to say something else but Justine started the rehearsal. Justine asked a girl with spiky and dark, and she wore a sweatshirt that said SAKURA TECH CREW to pass around photocopies of the rehearsal schedule. .

"Thanks, Rika," Syaoran said, taking a copy of the schedule and stretching out his legs. She smiled at me and winked at him. And I wondered if they were dating.

"You have a week from today to get all your lines memorized." Justine said. My groan blended with tow dozen others. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Syaoran looked glum. He caught my glance and made a face.

"I am not a quick study. I'm lousy at memorizing." "I', a whiz at it," I told him. "I learned a couple of tricks from my third-grade teacher, Bothwraithe-sensei." "Bothwraithe?" he choked down a laugh. I giggled and explained "Yeah, she was a Drama teacher that transferred from abroad".

"Oh okay, teach me some time. I could us some pointers." "sure." I shut up then, because Justine was once glaring in our direction.

"To get started, we will do series of acting experiences. They'll help you all loosen up. You'll begin to hone some acting skills, and also get to know one another. We'll be working very closely and intensely these next few weeks. It'll be fun. Mostly, but at times it gets tense, even crazy, and at the end, after closing night, when this particular crew breaks up, you'll feel like you've lost all your best friends."

Syaoran looked at me and I smiled what I hoped was a polite smile. I couldn't imagine becoming best friends with anyone so fast. I've known all my _best_ friends—Tomoyo, Eriol and Akira—since we were in grade school. Sure, I'd had lots of friends in school, but not the kind of people I'd share my deepest secrets with.

First we played a couple of circle games I had almost forgotten how to play. Ring-round-the-rosy was one of them—if you can believe it. Then we did this bizarre thing where we all had to fall down on the floor and keep our eyes closed and play dead.

Next we did some yoga exercises so we could relax. When we all got up. Judi told us to pick a partner and imitate everything he/she did.

"Syaoran, let's show them." She said then she turned to the rest of us. "Syaoran's had some professional training—he's done this before," she explained.

Everyone was watching them, laughing along as Syaoran and Justine mirrored each other's actions. It seemed silly, I know. Then Judi made the rest of us join in. I held back, but Makato, my partner, started by skipping in small circles like a little girl. I felt awkward, self-conscious: then I realized no one was watching me. Slowly I began to get a little looser. I made a funny face. Makato made the same face back. That made me laugh. She laughed back. She stuck her tongue out me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Change partners!" Justine shouted.

I found myself face-to-face with Syaoran. He tilted his head to the left. I stood for a moment, a little confused. He patted his stomach and started rubbing the crown of his head. I giggled and did the same thing. Then he shouted. It wasn't a roar—it was a yell straight from the bottom of his lungs. His eyes were challenging me. He didn't know about my big soprano voice. I yelled back. He yelled louder. I yelled crazier. Then I took the lead. I mustered up a huge shout. It soared right out of me. It felt wild and free and wonderful.

Syaoran's mouth dropped open.

_Shrieeek! _Judi's whistle blew. "Stop!" everyone stopped instantly. My throat was pounding from exertion. "That was awesome!" I gasped.

"You were great!" Syaoran said as he staggered a little against me. I slumped against him. "You're a closet loudmouth!" he said looking impressed. "I took you for the soft-spoken, quiet type!"

"Fooled you!" I grinned up at him and we sagged closer together. I was thinking I had fooled myself, too. I had never shouted so loud before in my life.

"Good, you two!" Justine had walked up to us.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you feel like….No, Syaoran, don't move—stay like that leaning against Sakura. What do you fell like? First image that comes to your head."

I felt self-conscious, but I stayed there, though was sure Syaoran could feel my body tense. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. I noticed his eyelashes were long. "I feel—I feel like a broken column in one of those ancient Greek ruins," he said.

A picture of blue skies, white temples, and high hills filled my mind. "Me too."

"So then be columns, be ruins—trust each other. Lean" Justine told us. I tried not to feel silly. Be a column? I tried. I leaned harder against him.

"Trust me," he said. "I won't let you fall."

I stiffened a little. I wasn't sure.

"Stand up now, Sakura," Justine told me. I straightened up.

"Get behind her, Syaoran. Sakura, fall back—he'll catch you."

"I can't do that. I'm scared of falling."

"Trust me," Syaoran said again. He was behind me. I couldn't see him. Judi wouldn't let turn around and see how far away he was. She just nodded encouragement.

"Sag!" she ordered.

I sagged straight back. I fell so far, I almost screamed. Then Syaoran's arms caught me when I was just a foot away from the floor. His grasp was sure and tight, and I felt his heart pounding. His strength seemed to flow right into me through my back. Then he helped me straightened up again, and turned me to face him.

That's when I realized that we were the exact same height. My eyes were level with his eyes. It was at least 3 seconds before I realized we were still looking at each other. I pulled away and that's when I blushed.

Justine blew her whistle.

"I told you that you could trust me," he murmured as Judi gave us a few last instructions about lines and schedules and practice.

I don't think I heard a word she said.

When the rehearsal broke up, Syaoran retrieved his bike helmet from beneath the chair. He hung back a little as the crowd filed down the theater aisles. "I don't believe you've never done this before," Syaoran said as he put on his jacket. I noticed a small tattoo on the back if his left hand.

I shook my head. I realized he was hanging back so he could talk to me. I felt flattered. And a little confused.

"You're a natural. Some of that stuff you were doing while I was copying your movements, those big, broad gestures. On stage they'd really carry. People in the back row would really understand your feelings. You're very good, Sakura."

"Not as good as you," I hurried to point out.

"I've acted professionally…."

On impulse I bargained, "I'll teach you to memorize, if you teach me some of your acting techniques."

His smile brightened, and he took my hand to shake it. "It's a deal!" suddenly, outside of the safety of the rehearsal and the acting exercises, touching him felt too intimate.

I pulled away and held my books in front of my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and held on for dear life.

"I gotta go." He said, snapping up his jacket.

"Me too," I said. I had to go to my locker and get the rest of my books.

"See ya later!" Syaoran smiled at me and gave a little self-conscious shrug. Then he turned on his heel and half sprinted out the side door.

I stood a moment longer, watching the door close behind him. _Wait until I tell Tomoyo that Syaoran's not a beast._ Just touching Syaoran, being next to him, had been a very interesting experience. I couldn't imagine what it would be like kissing him.

Or could I? I wondered as I jogged toward my locker.

--x--

That's a wrap!! Hehe R+R pls?

Lots of Love

Kawaii

Ja ne!


End file.
